poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue: Return to Cybertron
This is how the Epilogue and Return to Cybertron goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. on Cybertron, Ryan, Thomas, Jessica, Twilight, Crash and Percy return Ryan F-Freeman: That was fun. Gordon: Thomas! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Gordon. Hot Shot: Wow! I've never seen a techno-organic before. Thomas Oh, you're back! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Hot Shot. I won the Fall Formal. Hot Shot: Who are you and how did you know me? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan and I'm Thomas' friend. James: You got the Matrix, Thomas. at RyanWho's your friend? Thomas: James. This is Ryan. He became prince of the Fall Formal. And he's my friend. Plus, he's Optimus' chosen one. Optimus Prime: Well done, Ryan. The Matrix is back where it belongs. Thomas Timothy. Is he alright? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll think he's ok, Prime. He's gone crazy for Cybertron and Bertram killed Thomas. Thomas: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Optimus Anywho. I left him in good hands. I reformed him. Thomas: I'm supposed to say that. After all, I was sent to get the Matrix. Optimus Oh, don't you worry. I left him in good hands. Hot Shot: What are hands? Ryan F-Freeman: Those. Hot Shot his hands Wait. Where's Dark me? Optimus Prime: Timothy killed Thomas? Thomas: It's a long story. Ryan won the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh that's right. Dark me went to the realm of Primes. Ratchet: Why would Dark Ryan want to go there, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He think he wants to learn about the study of Primes. Something what Timothy left off. Ratchet: Oh. Thomas' friends are firing questions at him Crash Bandicoot: Everyone. Please, settle down. One at a time. One at a time. The Dazzlings did well protecting Ryan and they are back in Equestria. Charlie: Did you see the Dazzlings? Gordon: Where did he stay? Henry: Darth Vader is Luke's father? looks at him Henry: Sorry. Wrong movie. Where did he and Ryan dance? Charlie: Did you have fun? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, yes. I got a crown on my head. Gordon: Would you say he's just as awesome as me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gordon. I think he does. Thomas: I really want to tell you everything. I do. But I'm tired and Ryan won the Fall Formal. I'm just so tired from all the dancing. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Evil me didn't get tired. out Twilight's crown Huh? How did that get there? bumps into the female E2 tank engine again Ryan F-Freeman: Jenna? Jenna: Yep. Thomas We have got to stop bumping into each other like this. away Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Jenna. I think we haven't met. I'm Ryan. Thomas' friend. Jenna: Nice to meet you. away Crash Bandicoot: That's nice, Ryan. Thomas: Who's that, Ratchet? Ratchet: That must be Crash Bandicoot. Created by Dr. Cortex. Ryan F-Freeman: He meant the E2 female tank engine. feels magic coming around him Ratchet: Oh, her. She's Jenna. What's happening to you, Ryan? flash of light happened leaving behind a scorch mark on the floor in the shape and pattern of Ryan's cutie mark Thomas: Where did he go? Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! Where are you!? Twilight Sparkle: Where's Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: Look.up Twilight's crown This belongs to you. Twilight Sparkle: My crown. Thanks, Crash. I hope Ryan is ok. the realm of Primes Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? Where am I? Anyone? Primus: We have been watching you a long, long time, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Primus?Princess Celestia Princess Celestia? What did I do for Thomas? Primus: I brought her to tell you what she said to Twilight Sparkle, Ryan. Princess Celestia: Congratulations, Ryan. I knew you could do it Ryan F-Freeman: Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? Primus: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a Trainbot like Timothy was not able to do. He doesn't understand friendship like you and Thomas does. You have proven that you are ready. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready? Ready for what? Primus: You'll see. song Celestia's Ballad starts playing Princess Celestia: You've come such a long, long way~ And I've watched you from that very first day~ To see how you might grow~ To see what you might do~ To see what you've been through~ And all the ways you've made me proud of you~ It's time now for a new change to come~ You've grown up and your new life has begun~ To go where you will go~ To see what you will see~ To find what you will be~ For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny~ and Princess Celestia uses their magic on Ryan starts to feel the magic and gets engulfed by it Crash saw something coming from the sky Crash Bandicoot: Look! I saw Ryan's cutie mark! floats down to the ground and disappears to reveal Ryan Thomas: Ryan! You're alright. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Are you ok? gets up and reveals himself to have Cybertronian armor and wings like Twilight has Thomas: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: Great Scott! You look so awesome, Ryan. Henry: You look just like a Prime and a prince. Primus: That's because he is a Prime and a prince. Percy: What!? Jessica Fairbrother: Wait a minuet.a glass of water then spits it out Thomas: Ryan became a Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: A... A Prime? Optimus Prime: Yes, Ryan. You became a Prime like me. Plus, you helped Thomas get back the Matrix. Twilight Sparkle: Optimus is right, Ryan. Have a look.Ryan a mirror Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I got nice armor. And nice wings like yours, Twilight. I think Sari will be so happy for me. Primus: I hope you will, Ryan. Plus, I knew you help Thomas fit in this world where Timothy is, and you have displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism and, of course, the leadership of a true Prime and prince. Ryan F-Freeman: But.. does that mean I won't be Optimus' student? Primus: Not in the same way as before like Twilight. But we're all your students now. You are the inspiration to us all, Ryan. Optimus Prime: Ratchet, gather all the Cybertronian civilans you can. Ratchet: On it. Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. Twilight. I can't believe that I became a Prime and a prince. You know what colour my armor is? tells him. Later, a ceremony is held at the Iacon Hall of Records Crash Bandicoot: I'm so excited. James: Shush. Optimus is about to speak. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Optimus Prime: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. Pinkie Pie: whispering He's doing what Princess Celestia does. nods and pulls out his video camera Optimus Prime: A friend of my faithful student, Ryan F-Freeman, has done extraordinaire things since he joined the Autobots. He restore Thomas' memories for Twilight. And reunited me with my former arch nemesis, Megatron. But today, Ryan F-Freeman did something extraordinary. He got Thomas to fit in the world where Timothy is, proving without a doubt that he's ready to be crowned a prince and a Prime of Cybertron and Equestria. Femmes and gentlebots, may I present to you for the first time, the new Prime, Prince Ryan F-Freeman! song Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle starts playing Choir: The Prince Ryan cometh~ Behold, behold~ A Prince here before us~ Behold, behold, behold~ stands where Optimus is and shows Ryan a crown just like Twilight's Behold, behold~ puts the crown on his head Thomas: Wow! out a camera and takes a photo of Ryan Choir: Behold, behold~ The Prince Ryan cometh~ Behold, behold (behold, behold)~ The Prince is~ The Prince is here~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I guess I can say a speech like Twilight did. So, here we go. throat I would know that I helped Thomas fit in the world where Timothy is. And I helped OpThomas Prime get the Matrix back from Timothy. I did do this with my friends from Canterlot High. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest Keyblade master in all worlds. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everybody! cheers song Life In Equestria starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Life in Equestria shimmers~ Life in Equestria shines~ And I know for absolute certain~ The whole team: That everything (everything)~ Yes, Everything~ Yes, Everything is certainly fine~ It's fine~ Ryan F-Freeman: Yes! Everything is going to be just fine! Thomas: I know! Crash Bandicoot: That's cool. I'll send this thing to Cody. sends a video to Cody at Canterlot High Thomas: Ryan! I'm so proud of you for helping me fit in. Kai (Ninjago): Ryan became a Prime!? Bravo! Crash Bandicoot: I'm so happy for you, Ryan. I promise myself I wouldn't cry.and hugs Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you crying? Thomas: He's fine, Ryan. You got wings like Twilight when she became a Alicorn. Zane (Ninjago): I didn't know that's impossible. Nya: Why is Crash crying, Ryan? whispers Crash Bandicoot: I'm not crying. It's liquid pride. Something Shining Armor told me once. Thomas: Nice one, Crash. Ryan's got a crown of his own. Jessica Fairbrother: My mom and I are so happy for you, Grandpa. Nya: Me too, Ryan. What's that your wearing? Ryan F-Freeman: This cool looking armor, Nya. I became a Prime. You became a Water ninja. I guess we do something to unlock what is inside us. Nya: I think you are right, Ryan. Rainbow Dash: Ryan's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy.Ryan Jay: And there was me thinking my parents have tricked-out their car. Ha! Nya: Jay! Will you knock it off? Jay: Sorry. He's got some cool looking armor, Nya. And I believe that he became a Alicorn. I don't think that's possible. Pinkie Pie:screaming Alicorn party!! party kazoo Cole (Ninjago): Pinkie Pie. We can hear you. Please calm down. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie Pie is so happy for me, Cole. Sensei Garmadon: Hello, my friends. What's the news about? Thomas: Garmadon! Sensei Wu: Good to see you, brother. Everyone: surprised Brother?! Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I get it now. Wu and Garmadon are brothers. Thomas: Oh, I get it. Garmadon was once an evil dark lord wanted to rule Ninjago. But now he's free from the Overlord's control and reformed. But what is extraordinary surprising is that his son Lloyd Garmadon became the Green Ninja. It's like my friend Ryan became a prince and a Prime. I wish Lloyd was here to see Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: I hope we'll have a movie that is just like that two-parted episode Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Twilight. I don't think that Crash's nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex, would create a Twivine Sparkle version of me. Thomas: Maybe it will be called "OpThomas Prime Parts 1 & 2". Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. I hope Cody is having fun back at Canterlot High. Kai (Ninjago): Cody is fine with Sunset and her friends, Ryan. How did you get this armor? whispers Crash Bandicoot: I'll have a look at Ryan. Lloyd is following Mr. L in Dr. Cortex's lab Lloyd Garmadon: What is he doing with DNA of Ryan? L puts Ryan's DNA along with Twivine's DNA and Evil Ryan's in a machine Mr. L: Dr. Cortex. You should know that Crash's friend Ryan F-Freeman became a Prime. listens Dr. Neo Cortex: I knew Crash's techno-organic friend became a Prime. This clone will be Twivine's brother and he will lead the Decepticons and my Cortex Commandos to world domination. This time I shall reign triumphant! watches as Cortex press a button on the machine Mr. L: This will work.evilly machine works until a cyborg who looks like Ryan F-Freeman comes out Lloyd Garmadon: What the? Mr. L: It worked! The cloning machine worked! Dr. Neo Cortex: I finally made a son, Mr. L. Ryvine Sparkle: Where am I? Who are you? What is this place? gasps as he sees a Ryan clone Mr. L: It is I, Mr. L. This is Cortex castle. He is Dr. Neo Cortex. Dr. Neo Cortex: I am Dr. Neo Cortex. Star of the Crash Bandicoot video game franchise. Ryvine Sparkle: Nice to meet you two. I can feel Twivine's magic in me. opens a rift and Twivine Sparkle comes out. Then a Keyblade appears in his hand Mr. L: Wow! That's cool! gasps again Lloyd Garmadon: That Ryan clone freed Twivine. I better tell Ryan after I hear the Ryan clone his name. Dr. Neo Cortex: I hope you can find the new Prime, Ryan. Wait. I got another name for you instead. Since you are Twivine's brother, I'll call you Ryan Plunderseed. Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan Plunderseed?! How about... Ryvine Sparkle. Dr. Neo Cortex: I like it. Ryvine Sparkle it is. Lloyd Garmadon: His name is Ryvine Sparkle? Twivine Sparkle: I'm free! Who did that for me? Lloyd Garmadon: Twivine? I'll go tell Ryan.to Cybertron Mr. L: Twivine. I see that your brother freed you. looks at Ryvine and gets excited hugs Ryvine Twivine Sparkle: Wow! I finally have a brother! Ryvine Sparkle: Hi, Twivine. I freed you from Tartarus. Cybertron Ryan F-Freeman: So, Twilight. You became a princess and I became a Prime and a prince. Crash Bandicoot: I see you and Twilight have in common, Ryan. on Ryan's armor Nice armor, Ryan. pops up Thomas: Hi, Lloyd. You missed Ryan's coronation. Lloyd Garmadon: Sorry. I was at Cortex's castle in Crash's world and saw Mr. L and Cortex create a Ryan clone called Ryvine Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Ryvine Sparkle? Crash Bandicoot: Dr. Cortex created him? Princess Cadance: Yes he did, Crash. faints Twilight Sparkle: Crash? Are you ok? Thomas: He must've fainted.Ryan How did you get this armor and wings like Twilight has? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. I'll tell you.throat I helped you fit in at Canterlot High and get the Matrix back from Timothy. And then I transported to the Realm of Primes where Primus and Princess Celestia is. Then she congratulates me for helping you fit in with our friends and sing a song to me. I feel happy and feel the magic and energy then I get engulfed by it and I transport to where you, Crash and Twilight are and I get up and reviling myself to have wings and armor. gasps and Crash gets up Crash Bandicoot: What did I hear? Thomas: Cortex created Ryvine Sparkle. is about to scream but Ryan covers his mouth Ryan F-Freeman: Are you going to scream? shacks his head for "No." Thomas: Good. Crash Bandicoot: Where's Cody? Cody Fairbrother: You called, Crash? I kinda followed you here to see Ryan's coronation. Thomas: Hi, Cody. Guess you must have followed us here. I thought you should be with Timothy and Sunset. Cody Fairbrother: Yes, Thomas. Evil Ryan taught me how to open portals and follow you to find Ryan. looks at Ryan Cody Fairbrother: Hey, Ryan. There's something different about you. A crown? nods Cody Fairbrother: Wow! You got armor like what Thomas' human friends have. Where did you get it? Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Cody. I got this armor when I became a Prime and a prince. And I did help Thomas get the Matrix of Leadership back from Timothy. Cody Fairbrother: Wow! And the wings? looks at his wings gets so happy and hugs Ryan hugs back Thomas: Aww. That's so cute. villainous Luna Girl enters Ryan F-Freeman: What the?! Luna Girl? What are you doing on Cybertron!? Luna Girl: That's my name, Ryan. I'm here to warn you about the Ryan clone. But also, I am here to do is take the most precious things the Dark Stars have. Magic. Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, kid. You don't see the Dark Stars until Thomas and Friends: Olympics Specail. What is it you want to warn me? Cody Fairbrother: Yes, Luna Girl. What is it you want to warn the Prime-prince about? Girl just summons clouds which float over and land on their heads Ryan F-Freeman: Nice trick.his magic to make the clouds disappear My turn now.Luna Girl Luna Girls: Luna power, cloud them up. Ryan F-Freeman: Not this time.his magic to make the Luna Girls disappear leaving the real Luna Girl behind Girl summons rain clouds uses his magic to blow the rain clouds away and freezes Luna Girl Luna Girl: Hey. I can't move! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, kid. What is it you try to warn me? Luna Girl: Ok. I'll tell you. Dr. Cortex made a clone of you. His name is Ryvine Sparkle. had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: What is it this time? the vision he saw Ryvine, a bad clone of Timothy and Tirek facing Ryan uses Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi and himself vision ends Luna Girl: What's wrong with you? Ryan F-Freeman: I think you ask that to Tirek.a portal and throws Luna Girl in it Thomas: Where did you send her, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: To Tartarus, Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Ryan. Tirek will be happy for his new guest. PJ Masks show up Crash Bandicoot: Hi, you three. You see Ryan? Owlette: Yup. What place did he send Luna Girl to? Cody Fairbrother: The same place where Tirek at. In Tartarus. Catboy: Wow! Ryan looks fantastic in this armor. Gekko: How did he get it and what's with the wings? Gasping Gekkos, don't tell me. You have beaten Tirek? Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. Catboy: Captured Romeo? Crash Bandicoot: Not even close, Catboy. Owlette: Oh, I know. Ryan became a Prime and a prince. Ryan F-Freeman: blushing Thanks, Owlette. Owlette: You're welcome, Ryan. What color is your armor? Ryan F-Freeman: Red. And blue. Catboy: Wow! That's cool. Gekko: How is you helping Thomas fit in at Canterlot High? Ryan F-Freeman: I did well, Gekko. I hope you three can go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Cody Fairbrother: Best coronation day ever!! hugs Ryan Thomas: Cody. Should you be back at Canterlot High? Cody Fairbrother: I think so. Your girlfriend is a pony? looks at Twilight opens a portal to Canterlot High Ryan F-Freeman: See you in the musical showcase and the Friendship Games, Cody. gives a salute to Ryan and jumps into the portal Catboy: I'll see you at Canterlot High, Ryan.Cody Owlette: I hope you do your part as prince, Ryan.Ryan then flies into the portal Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Owlette. I'll do my best. Gekko: I hope you and OpThomas are friends, Prince Ryan.Cody and his teammates into the portal portal closes Ryan F-Freeman: Bye, Cody and PJ Masks.Twilight Are you in your Alicorn form, Twilight? Thomas: She is. Owlette can fly. Crash Bandicoot: I'm so happy that I'm a Bandicoot again. Percy: And she kissed you, Ryan. What does your crown look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Like Twilight's but it's jewel is blue and shaped like my cutie mark. looks at Ryan's crown Percy: Wow! That's cool. smiles and blushes Thomas: Ryan. I start to think that Optimus is not the last Prime anymore. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Did Charlie figure out about what you did while I transport into the realm of Primes? whispers about what he heard Crash Bandicoot: I'm so happy for you reforming Timothy, Ryan. You and Twilight have a lot in common. gives Crash a thumbs up Thomas: up a PJ Masks comic book Here's something for you, Crash. hands the comic to Crash Ryan F-Freeman: What did Charlie or Pinkie Pie said, Thomas? Thomas: Well, Ryan. I found out that he told me that Jenna reminded me of a girl who has the same name like her. Also she thinks I'm her boyfriend, but I think Twilight is my girlfriend. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Thomas.Ryan You got wings like I got when I became a Princess of Equestria. looks at his wings and Twilight's wings Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. I hope I'll save you from Tirek when he try to drain your magic someday. nods Thomas: Did Evil Ryan told you about the vision he had, Ryan? shows Thomas a sign that says "Yes, Thomas. Why?" Thomas: I'm just wondering if you have a friendship with his brother, Scorpan. nods Thomas: Oh. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: I might know that Tirek and I are rivals. Crash Bandicoot: I wasn't gasping at that. I was gasping at this. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Crash Bandicoot: Hearing you having a friendship with Tirek's brother Scorpan. And I was busy reading this. I'm getting to the good bit. Night Ninja's about to... Thomas: Is Tirek your rival, Ryan? nods and then looks quizically at Crash Ryan F-Freeman: Night Ninja? Crash Bandicoot: He's one of the Night-time Villains, Ryan. He has minions called the Ninjalinoes. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. What else, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Also, in this comic, He tells the PJ Masks about his plan to get the thing called the "Trapper Clapper". But I hope we can fight him in the next film, Ryan. Oh, I'll read to you what he says. Night Ninja's voice "With the Trapper Clapper, I, Night Ninja, will take over the city as easy like pie." And now Catboy: Catboy's voice "No you won't. We'll stop you no matter what!" Thomas: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: I know. Right?Ryan How did you and Tirek become rivals? whispers Crash Bandicoot: Tirek thinks you are friends with who? Ryan F-Freeman: Scorpan. And the ponies from Equestria including Star Swirl the Bearded. Thomas: Wow! Catboy is my favourite. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup, Thomas. His suit has the same colour like my armor. That armor is awesome along with my Alicorn wings. James: I like Owlette. Percy: I really liked Gekko. Ryan looks stylish, James. He's a prince and a Prime. looks at Ryan James: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you think, James? James: Good. But not as good as Owlette. Ryan F-Freeman: Good like this?to fly James: Yep. Pretty much. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Ryan. You can fly! notices his feet are not on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. lands on the ground Crash Bandicoot: Wow, Ryan. I did know you can fly. gets a thought and looks at the comic Ryan F-Freeman: At least we hope this film ends with the credits and a song after James reads this. James: That's nice. picks up the comic This comic is so cool. film ends and the credits roll song A Friend in Life starts playing Thomas: A friend in life~ That's what you are to me~ Timothy: A friend in life~ That's what you are to me~ Ryan F-Freeman: I couldn't see it was~ Or might have~ But now I do~ And, it's right in front of me~ Thomas: Turned my back~ I had my mind on track~ When we fit in~ I had a friend in life~ That's right~ Crash Bandicoot: Yeah! You got a friend in life~ That's what you are to me~ A friend in life~ That what it is~ Ryan F-Freeman: Some other folks might be a little bit smarter then I am~ Bigger and stronger too, maybe~ Crash Bandicoot: But none of them will ever love you the way I do~ Thomas: spoken Guys! This is A Friend in Life. Not You've Got a Friend In Me. Ryan F-Freeman:spoken Sorry. Thomas: We have friends~ Friends in life~ Ryan F-Freeman: Friends in life we do have~ Thomas: Oh yeah!~ song ends and in a post-credits scene, Cody comes out of the portal to Timothy and Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Cody! I'm so glad to see you. Timothy: Where have you been and where's Ryan? whispers Timothy: Ryan is on where and became what? Cody Fairbrother: Cybertron. Plus. My brother became a prince and a Prime. Night Ninja is watching Timothy: I.. How did..faints Ninja face palms Sunset Shimmer: Tim? Are you ok? Timothy: Yeah. up and sees Night Ninja But who's that? Cody Fairbrother: A ninja? Ninja jumps down Cody Fairbrother: Who send you here, Night Ninja?his lightsaber Tell me. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes